The sun in Gail-land
by whatsnottolove
Summary: From 5x10 onwards. Changing POV from Gail and Holly, but also Traci and Steve, and sometimes other characters. With occasional flashbacks. Some storylines differ from the show.
1. Chapter 1: Sunrise

**Hello lovely readers. This is my fist fic, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy it :-) Any reviews/comments will be happily received. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely characters of Rookie Blue. **

* * *

After the kiss in the interrogation room ( 5x11) , Traci walks in just as Holly left the room, Chloe takes a role as well in this story.

* * *

**Traci's POV**

The suspect is in the interrogation room. He was found fleeing the scene at a possible homicide. She grabs a coffee in the break room and heads towards the observation room, she is going to make Chloe question the suspect, Chloe always looks so innocent and girly, but underneath she's as sharp as a rock, so the subject would be lead in a false sense of security.

**Holly's POV**

She exited the room in a fast fashion, leaning against the wall for a few seconds, she was still so flustered , thinking '_oh my god, I did not just do that.. Oh I totally did. What is Gail going to think? Okay , ' deep breath', I'll call Rachel tonight. And she has a 'thing'? What is that about? What if she's seeing someone? No, of course she isn't, you doofus, she just kissed you back'_

'What's up with you?' A familiar female voice said, breaking her train of thought.

'Huh?'

'Oh, hi Traci, I – uhh'

'Nothing's up, I need to get back to the morgue, I had a case with some – ehh- inconsistencies, is all. I - uhh- needed to discuss them.' And she quickly walked away, she waved over her shoulder, blushing furiously.

**Traci's POV**

Traci smiled at her, raising one eyebrow sceptically. She could always tell when people didn't tell her the truth, so she knew something was up with Holly, and Traci would bet her gun that it had something to do with Gail.

So, she was not surprised, that as she opened the door, Gail was leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths and her eyes closed.

* * *

She was drawing deep, ragged breaths, trying to calm down. Oh god, that Holly could have this effect on her physically and emotionally, no others had ever accomplished her completely gasping for breath. But she'd never experienced Holly in this manner, if it was anyone else she'd think she was high on drugs.. But with Holly it might have had more to do with the high of love, hopefully.

She leaned against the cool glass of the room, closing her eyes. She was still so turned on. She still felt Holly's touch burning on her lips; her face; her neck. She sighed, thanking the stars for bringing Holly back to her. This was certainly unexpected, but she was going to go with it. Although she's a bit worried how it is going to go when she tells Holly about Sophie tomorrow.

'So..' a laughing voice startled her , 'What is going on with you Gail?'

'Traci?' 'W-what ya doing here?'

'Oh, I'm about to question that suspect over there. But don't mind me.' Traci said with a smirk.

'Oh, you- you wipe that smirk of your face..!'

'Okay, so, are you going to tell me why you're so .. flustered? You look just like someone I ran into outside.' still smirking

'Uh, yeah, that was Holly, we – uhh- were – uhh- talking about... a case...' she glared at Traci, but she wasn't able to hold that stare for long, it turned into a goofy grin.

'I bet..' Traci smiled at her

'Now, you are coming to the Penny tonight, young lady! There's no getting out of it. I want the juicy details.' Just as she said that, Chloe came in after her.

'Ok Trace, I've got the info you wanted on …' Chloe looked up from her notebook, stopping in her tracks 'that suspect...'. She handed the info to Traci, smiled, and looked at Gail, then frowned. 'Gail..? You okay?'

Gail groaned, covering her face with her hands, 'I'm fine Chloe...'

'Yeah , yeah, sure Gail' Chloe smiled her bright smile at her. 'You – ehm- look a bit flustered. You're not on anything, are you?'

Traci grinned 'Yeah yeah she is, just a different kind of drugs.' 'Love..' she whispered dramatically to Chloe.

Chloe's smile grew even bigger , 'Oh, really? I thought it was something like that. I just bumped into Dr Stewart. She was NOT watching were she was going, and she looked just the same..'

'I hear you sister, looked just the same' Traci grinned at Chloe.

Gail attempted her iciest glare at the two of them, but her latest Holly encounter had made her weak at the knees, and the other women didn't take much notice of it. She rolled her eyes at them. 'I hate you so much right now..'

'Yeah we love you too Gail, we love you too' Chloe proclaimed.

Rolling her eyes again, Gail made to leave the room, hurrying to make a dash for it. Just as she opened the door, Traci grabbed her arm

'Hey, I'm serious though, You. Me. Penny. Tonight.' she said giving her a pointed look. Gail sighed dramatically 'Yes, mom!', rolling her eyes. 'Good girl' Traci patted her back.

Chloe and Traci turned to face each other. 'So, it looks like the sun is back in Gail-land' Chloe smiled. 'That is going make for a …. happier Gail hopefully, and better for all of us.'

'Yes, I wonder how that came about. We'll have to question her about it later...' Traci smiled mischievously. Chloe grinned.

They smiled happily, and turned their attention to the white male sitting on the other side.

'Okay, so let's get to work. How about this suspect? This information you brought.. great work.' Traci picked up the file, looking over it.

'Okay, go get him Chloe, he won't know what hits him.'

'Jay! ' Chloe exclaimed happily, and clapped her hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Brightest Star

Here's another chapter, hope you like it :)

* * *

Steve was on his way to the parade room – some files in hand – when he bumped into his little sister. She looked distracted, lost in thought.

'Can't you watch where you're going dumbass?' she fake-smiled at him.

'Well, aren't you in a good mood today?! What's up with you?' A goofy smile appeared on her face for a second, and she smiled in earnest - something must have happened to

her, maybe Holly-related, since he hadn't seen her smile like that for a while – the last time he had heard her smile like that was when she called him about going to meet Holly

at the Penny . Then her expression changed to serious and concerned, as she bit her lower lip. 'Steve, -uh- can I talk to you for a second?' She leaned back and forward, shifting

on her heels, she looked a bit nervous. It gave him a feeling of brotherly concern, he took a step towards her, put his hand on her arm ' Sure baby sis, come with me' and led

her to his office. She scowled at the term of endearment.

'So..' Steve began, 'what just happened? Obviously something's bothering you. Care to enlighten your big brother?' He observed her sharply, looking for any signs that would

give him any clues.

She twirled her fingers together, eyes looking at her feet, smiling bashfully. Gail thought back to the moment that just happened with Holly, it had lifted a dark shadowy veil that

had been draped over her for weeks. It had started after the Penny-incident, and turned impossibly darker – much much darker – when she had found Sophie's mom in the

laundry room. As she reflected, in those moments of darkness she had realized some of the things that matters most to her. Most of all Holly..., but also her brother, Traci, Chris

and Dov, hell even Andy, Nick, AND her parents. Like Chris had said those many months ago, during the Ford shootings: 'When it's dark enough, you can see the stars.'

In Gail's universe, the brightest star was definitely Holly, like her North-star, guiding her to where she needed to be. Or her Sirius, as Holly had once pointed out to her.

_**Flashback: **__They were taking an evening walk, it was very dark and cold out. They just shut the door, Gail was complaining as Holly insisted they take a stroll - to sober up a bit _

_after all the tequila shots. Holly whispered in her ear 'I __promise I will make it up to you later, when I'll...', - the last bit she murmured so soft, only Gail could hear it, and the _

_narrator didn't quite catch it – but Gail's cheeks turned the brightest red, her breathing deepened and her pupils __dilated. She turned and pressed Holly against the wall with her _

_body - they fitted so well- cupped her cheek, she noticed Holly's breathing quicken, and looked deep into her eyes. She leaned in as to kiss her, lips ghosting above hers,_

_ trailed her fingers along the baseline of Holly's throat, up to her chin and brushed her thumb over her lower lip. Holly'd closed her eyes, hands tight on Gail's waist, tugging her _

_closer. Then suddenly Gail stepped back, Holly __whimpered, suddenly cold from the lack of Gail's body warmth. '_

_Okay!' Gail chipped happily. Holly had momentarily completely __forgotten where she was, a result of Gail's sudden move.'Huh?' she blinked a few times, recovering, 'what_

_ do you mean?'. Gail raised her eyebrow mockingly, smiled an evil smile, 'You wanted to go for a walk?...' 'Oh, yes, yes I do. Let's go!' Gail pouted, she'd hoped she'd convinced _

_Holly to go back inside. Holly kissed her pouting lips, __'come on, Grumpy, and I'll show you something.' Holly grabbed her hand and tugged her along, Gail trailed along behind _

_her 'This better be good..' she grumbled. Holly smiled her lopsided smile at her, and this instantly made Gail's __butterflies flutter. 'Alright, Lunchbox, show me..' she squeezed her _

_hand._

_They'd walked for a bit, then Holly stopped and pointed up at the sky. 'See that star, Gail?' Gail looked up and saw a very bright star twinkling at them. 'That's Sirius A, the most _

_brightest star in the northern hemisphere's, during __winter, it has a very high luminosity, -1,46 apparent magnitude. It's 8,6 light-years from Earth, that's relatively close. And it _

_outshines..- mpppf-' Gail kisses her then – 'it outshines the sun 20 times over, if it would be at the same __distance.' Gail kisses her again. 'You're trying to shut me up again _

_aren't __you?' Holly smiles at Gail. 'Yes, get to the point Hol, I have a date with a bed and a hot chick.' 'Oh well, ' - Holly raises an eyebrow- 'hot chick huh? okay, well..'_

_she fidgets with her shirt, lets out a breath she was holding - 'you're my night's star Gail.' Holly looks up bashfully, at Gail's eyes. Her eyes soften up, with moisture gathering on _

_the edges, and she attacks your lips. Their teeth clash __together, tongues entangle, as she holds you tightly. They break apart a bit, breathing hard, catching their breaths. Gail _

_then holds on to Holly tightly like a beacon, like she's never held anyone. 'You're mine too. My brightest one. I'd __loose my way if I couldn't see you.'_

'Hello! Steve to Gail. Are you there? You okay?' Steve waves his hand in front of her face. She'd been standing in the same spot for 4 minutes, stock-still, staring at the ground.

Gail shakes her head from the flashback and looks up at Steve. 'Yeah' she sighs. 'Okay, talk to me Gail. You're driving me insane. What's up with you?'

'Holly..' she sighs happily, dream like. Steve's not surprised. 'Continue..' he says pointedly.

'She was here. Very awkward at first, I mean, she was seeing someone else as far as I knew. Come on! She said she had a problem with a case, that my report had

inconsistencies or something. Pfff, as if!' she rolled her eyes, and scoffed. 'my reports are always perfect'. She gave him a pointed look that said 'Right?!' Steve agreed, nodding

quickly, 'yes they are Gail.' 'What happened then?' Steve inquired, wanting to cut to the chase. Gail's gaze became unfocused as she said 'she, well .. , kissed me. She

said she wasn't over me.' She smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on his sister, it warmed his heart, as he'd seen her moping for weeks on end because of Holly. 'You

really are in deep, sis. I've never seen you like this.' Only that little Sophie girl had seemed to make her mood a little brighter. Gail'd told him about the planned adoption

process a few days ago. She seemed to read his mind as he was thinking about Sophie, and her smile dropped as a frown replaced it 'I – I'm going to have to tell her about

Sophie, what will happen then?' she started pacing 'I'm meeting the social worker this afternoon. Holly asked me to dinner, but I said I had a thing tonight. We've never

broached the 'kids' subject before, I don't know what she thinks about it, what if the commitment is too big for her?' she started panicking, increasing her pacing. Steve had to

intervene. 'Okay, okay, Gail, calm down, okay?' he grabbed her arms to stop her pacing. 'You're making me dizzy. Deep breath, yeah? In and out.' 'Yeah, okay' she breathed

heavily, 'easy for you to say.' 'Holly obviously cares about you, right? She's not going to up and leave you. Not everybody does, Gail.' 'Everyone except you Steve' _'And Traci..' _

she thought, but not voicing it because of Steve. She flopped down on his chair. 'You're my favourite brother.' 'I'm your only one, asshat' he teased her. 'Yes, well, I hate you

okay?' she said lovingly. They liked their sibling banter. He smiled lovingly at her 'I hate you too Gail' and pulled her into a hug. Gail felt the tears pooling in her eyes. 'Now,

come, I need some help with this case and they're waiting for me in parade' he helped her up, and rubbed her back.

They walked to the parade room together, on the way they talked some more about Steve's reference for the social worker. She felt a lot better, half convinced that Holly would

love it if she adopted Sophie, and maybe -maybe- that they could make a happy little family together one day.

Steve walked up to the front to tell the officers about enemies of the targeted Irish mob boss. As he reflected on his conversation with his sister, he made a mental note to make

a visit to the morgue that afternoon. He was going to make sure his sister's heart would stay in touch. Time for the protective-big-brother-speech.

**Holly's POV**

Holly speeded back to the morgue, she was already making a mental list of what she needed for her dinner with Gail tomorrow. She was buzzed with happiness. She was

rambling internally: I have the bottle of Barolo, and what would go with that? Ah! A rich mushroom-risotto, yeah that would be perfect. A Barolo is a heavy, powerful wine, and

the food has to be of equal weight. When the food is too light, the heavy red wine makes it taste bitter. She couldn't stop smiling, and several officers; Chris, Nick and Andy

among them, gave her funny looks – she was mumbling to herself - as she rushed out of the precinct.

A few hours later she was so involved with her work, a drowning John Doe, she wanted to finish as soon as possible, to do some shopping and then to call Rachel. She hadn't

noticed someone standing there. She looked up as she heard a distinctive cough, and saw Steve Peck standing there. He had an absolute serious expression, and he studied her

critically. He held the same pose Gail as he leant against the door post, in the same nonchalant way of indifference. Something told her he wasn't here about a case. 'Uh, hi,

Detective Peck, uhm- what can I do for you?' she stammered nervously. 'Dr Stewart, please call me Steve' he said with a small genuine smile. 'Thanks, and please

call me Holly.' she smiled back.

'What brings you here?' He stepped a few paces toward her, a business-like expression on his face. 'My sister' he said simply. She gulped. 'Y- you know what happened?' she

swallowed. He waved a hand, 'The gist' he said airily, then smiled. 'This morning was the first time I've seen a real smile on her face since weeks. She's had some demons to

face recently.' Holly started, feeling guilty, 'look, I'm sorry about that, but I'll..' Steve held up his hand to stop her,

'You're not to blame Holly, really, most of it was her own fault. And she had a tough case recently... Though I must add, if you break my sister's heart.., well.. you know what I

mean.' he gave her a significant look and a smile which told her all she needed to know. He cared about Gail deeply. She knew about his reputation as a detective and a Peck,

you did not mess with Peck . 'I understand Steve, if I ever break her heart, it would break my own heart too.'

'Then let's not go there.' he smiled uncharacteristically sweet. 'I've never seen her like this with anyone else.' He saw her eyes glass over slightly and a slight blush appeared on

her skin, hardly visible.

He decided a change of subject was in order. He really liked Holly, . 'So, I take it you will be joining us for the next Peck family dinner?' Holly laughed, apprehensive, she wasn't

looking forward meeting the Superintendent, but if she had Gail back, she'd face anything, even the terrifying woman that was Gail's mother.

'The last time was terrifying for me and Gail. Mom was so annoyed with us. That we'd both screwed up. She said, and I quote – he put on a high, demanding voice, complete

with gestures: 'So Gail, when are you going to let me meet that fancy doctor of yours? Couldn't she make it? And Steve, why didn't you bring Traci and Leo?' They'd both looked

at the ground, mumbling incoherent things. When they didn't reply, she'd sighed deeply, and said sharply 'I see, you messed up again. When in heaven's name are you two

going to learn?'

'Sure, I'd love to be there next time' Holly smiled.

**Gail's POV**

_'penny tonight? say, 8?'_ Traci had texted her. She'd replied in the affirmative, she could use a drink.

She'd just met Sophie and the social worker; Lauralee. They'd eaten together at the diner across the park. Sophie seemed to like her just as much as Gail liked Sophie. As soon

as she'd seen her talking to Lauralee, she'd jumped off the swings and had run over. 'Gail! You're here!' she smiled her amazing smile, as she hugged Gail. That smile had

lightened her days the past few weeks. Now she was sitting at the bar with Traci. 'So, now tell me everything' she demanded. Gail blushes deeply, 'well, it was great, I don't

think I've ever been kissed like that before', as she thought back to the kiss, she felt the butterflies in her stomach. 'She told me she'd broken up with her 'someone else', that

she wasn't over me, and then she ripped the file out of my hands, and attacked my lips.' Traci was smiling a wide smile. 'I'm really happy for you Gail. But

what are you still doing here then? Where's Holly?' 'We're having dinner tomorrow. I went to meet Sophie tonight, so I told her I had a thing.' Traci frowned sceptically, raising

an eyebrow, 'you know she's gonna think you're on a date, right?' Gail grinned mischievously, happy, 'yeah, possibly.' Traci swatted her shoulder, 'Peck! Come on, you're such a

tease. Poor Holly.' 'What?! She was the one that was seeing someone else.' Gail shrugged, a jealous gleam in her eyes. 'yeah, that would suck' Traci sympathized. 'Why don't

you go see her now?' Gail swallowed, 'I- uhm- still need to tell her about Sophie. I'm working up the nerve, I'll tell her tomorrow. I need another drink!', she signalled to

the bartender for six shots of tequila.

By 10 o'clock, she was fairly inebriated. Traci had only had a few beer. Gail felt like she wanted to see Holly. Taste her. Feel her skin on her, her lips preferably. God, she missed

her. 'I'm gonna gooo, Trace. Going to see Holly.' she walked to the door. Traci smiled in triumph: 'Wait, Gail. Let me drop you off then, you're not able to drive.' Gail complied, 'if

you insist', shrugging.

**Holly's POV**

Holly had texted Rachel and even Lisa, to come over after her shift. She needed to have some people to ramble to. She had been angry with Lisa for weeks, but she didn't want

to shut her out, that she found immature. That is what irked her so much when Gail ignored her for three weeks. So she didn't ignore Lisa, she just let her do her grovelling, as

she had some major grovelling to do. Lisa had felt immensely guilty and had tried helping Holly to get Gail back, supporting her together with Rachel while she wallowed over

her unanswered calls and texts. Eventually they had set her up with a hot blonde, deciding she needed to get laid apparently. But she couldn't follow through. After the

second date it crashed and burned.

So now they were drinking some wine after Lisa had brought Chinese take-out. They were laughing at her. 'You did what?!' they screeched, doubled over from laughter, as she

told them about the interrogation room make-out with Gail. 'Yeah, well' she defended, 'it seemed like the best approach at the time, you know, guns blazing and all, - go for the

kill kind of thing? Talk after?' They looked at her incredulously, 'okay... Who are you and where is Holly?' At that moment the doorbell rang. Holly stood up to go to the door, 'I'll

see who that is.' 'Who would be here at this late in the …' she was saying, as she opened the door, then her breath was taken away by a passionate attack on her

lips. It was Gail, and she could feel her body responding effectively, with Traci standing behind her. Gail released her lips and held her tight. 'I missed you. Holly, you know that?

I want you near me' with an absolute serious expression and her eyes the softest blue. Holly felt over the moon, smiled widely at her. Then she remembered Lisa back in her

living room..she'd hoped to postpone the Gail-Lisa confrontation. '_come on_,' she told herself '_get it over with.._', as she grabbed Gail's hand and pulled her into the living room.

The hand in her hand tightened as Gail came face to face with Lisa. Her expression turned to ice-cold in a millisecond, as she noticed Lisa.

* * *

ps: in this scenario, Holly hasn't received the job-offer yet.


	3. Chapter 3: We have cookies

Thanks for the likes and follows :) Here's another chapter. I will try and update sooner next time.

I have thrown the job offer out of the window, no need for it, right?

* * *

Sun in Gail-land: Chapter 3

**Traci's POV**

Gail's expression was iciest as ice blue, as she observed Lisa. If looks could kill, Lisa would have died a million times already. Traci had followed Gail inside

Holly's apartment, and she could literally feel the change of mood in Gail. She could see Holly shuffling nervously. She thought back to a week ago, when she

bumped into Holly at the station.

_**One week previously; Traci's flashback**__: __Traci walked hurriedly into the station, busily organising some case files that she just got from her car, not_

_really watching where she was going. She rounded a corner - reading one of the pages - when she suddenly crashed into someone. All the files _

_plummeted out on the floor. "Ooh, Trace, I'm so sorry! I was - … I - didn't see where I was going.. I- .. " said Holly, rambling, bending down trying_

_to retrieve the paperwork. Traci noted the woman's nervousness and her eyes had a veil of tears on them. "It's fine Holly, no big deal. Are you _

_alright?" By this simple inquiry Holly's eyes began to water a bit more, and her hands were shaking as she handed back the stack of files. Traci put a_

_comforting hand on Holly's arm, and pulled her to the side. "You can tell me, what's the matter?" "Oh God, Traci, it's just, well, something to do _

_with..' 'Gail?' Traci inquired, head inclined in a questioning position. Holly nodded, swallowing back tears. Over the last few months though, Traci _

_and Holly had become friends, as they were working closely together sometime. Traci had heard some things from Gail about what had happened on_

_Fight Night, and she hadn't thought it a good idea of Gail; ignoring Holly, but once Gail had her walls up, it was hard to break them down again. _

_Holly took a deep breath, 'she just said something.., that really hit me, and I-.. - I don't think I can pretend anymore, that I'm over her or something,_

_because I'm not..' Traci smiled, maybe Gail would become happy after all, she really did deserve it. 'She's in just as deep. You two really are _

_something.' Traci whispered to her, as she touched her arm._

Gail released Holly's hand, and stepped forward; making introductions, as she put on a fake smile. 'Traci? Can I introduce you? This here is Rachel

and that's Boob Job; otherwise known as Lisa' Traci looked at Holly, who seemed extremely agitated. Lisa started 'Gail, I'm really really sorry about

what you heard that night. I can be a bit presumptuous, and a – bit of a ..' 'Bitch?' Holly inquired. 'Yeah, I- usually judge quickly.' 'But since then,

we've learned a lot from Holly, how great you are.' Rachel added. 'Oh yeah, she doesn't stop talking about you..!' 'Lisa!' hissed Rachel and Holly.

'What?!' Lisa replied loud and indignantly, 'it's true.' Lisa smirked. Gail turned to face Holly.

**Gail's and Holly's POV**

'You talk about me?' Gail smiled bashfully at Holly. Holly stroked her cheek, 'Yeah... You-you're all I ever think about Gail. You're pretty special – '

Holly smiled dreamily ' … amazingly special..' 'Oh, really?' she replied sarcastically, the same way as that time in the bathtub. Her sharp blue eyes

met deep chocolate brown ones, and for a moment time stood still. The way Holly gazed at her, told a million words. No one had ever looked at her

like that, a look full of wonder and love and complete trust. She was sure if she'd used her voice in that moment, it wouldn't have cooperated. Holly

couldn't believe Gail's insecurity, the way she spoke told her Gail didn't know how absolutely incredible she was. Holly gave her an incredulous

look, with her head turned to the right, a sweet smile on her lips, like it was the most normal thing in the world to care for Gail Peck; the Ice Queen.

'Yeah..' she said with an intense gaze, looking straight into her eyes. They didn't notice anyone else in this moment, all they could see was each other.

Holly brushed Gail's cheek with her thumb, then held her chin, and moved in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, slow, slightly sensual with a promise for

more. They lost themselves in each-other, it felt like it lasted hours, but in reality the kiss took only a few seconds. All others looked on in wonder, if

not a tiny bit uncomfortable to be witnessing such an intimate moment. Someone cleared their throat. They looked up and blinked, noticing their

present company, both of them blushed and stepped back a little.

'Uhh – yeah, uh, we're gonna go...' said Lisa, slowly retreating to the hallway, beckoning Rachel, 'It looks like you'll be just fine on your own Hol'

she winked, and then went outside to wait for Rachel. Rachel smiled at Gail, touched her arm lightly, then hugged Holly. 'I'm glad you're back Gail.

Make sure to stick around...' Rachel told Gail, a smile in her voice with a slight warning tone, that said 'don't hurt her'. Rachel smiled a goofy grin,

'You know Gail, you and Lisa are actually a bit alike.' Gail gave her best glare, caught a look from Holly, then scoffed. Rachel continued, 'Yeah, you

are both fiercely loyal, don't let a lot of people in.., you're bitchy, snarky..' Holly nodded slightly, smiling, 'something like that. Except Lisa's a bit of a

snob. And Gail's so much prettier, but I'm biased.', Holly grinned at Gail, then gazed into her warm blue eyes. 'Ok, that's my cue to go.' Rachel

chuckled, said goodbye to Traci and left.

Traci had a warm smile on her face as she regarded the two of them. She was glad her best friend had finally found happiness. 'I should get back to

Leo now though. I take it you don't need a ride home, Gail?' Traci smirked. Gail nodded 'no' bashfully. Traci enveloped Holly in a friendly hug.

Apart from Holly, Traci and Oliver were the only ones Gail participated in hugging, but rarely. 'Thanks for brining me Trace. You

rock.' Gail smiled at Traci, and hugged her. 'I told you Gail, you deserve to be happy. See you tomorrow.' Traci added, when she walked backward

out the room.

**Holly's POV**

Holly was relieved they were alone again, it had been a bit nerve wracking to have Gail meet her friends again so soon, but she was relieved that

Traci was there though, it probably made things easier for Gail. Gail sighed deeply, 'so, that's over with.' 'Honestly, if it wasn't for Traci, I might have

done a runner again.' Holly smiled sadly, thinking back. 'How about a night cap, hmm?' Gail asked hopefully. Holly laughed, 'honestly Gail, I think

you've had enough to drink tonight.' Gail pouted cutely. Holly sighed, Gail was too cute, 'Uhg, that face of yours. You're not playing fair. It's late.

Now, let's go to bed..' she took hold of Gail's hand and dragged her to the stairs, _'before I jump you..' _she muttered under her breath. 'Are you using

your moves on me Stewart?' Gail smirked 'not that I'm complaining'. 'I don't need to, do I?' Holly quipped. Gail followed her to her bedroom, 'You

might be right Stewart, you can get in my pants any time. Though tonight, I just want you to hold me, and I want to hold you.'

**Gail's POV**

They settle in the big comfy bed, it warms her heart to be able to be in this place again. This room and this house occupy some good memories,

especially since this bed is where she's had the best night's sleeps of her live, with mostly just good dreams. Okay, maybe this bed also has some

other special memories.. naked ones.

Holly throws her a Starwars sleepshirt. It has 'Come to the Dark side.. we have cookies' printed on it, Gail grins widely, 'this is my kind of shirt.

I don't mind sharing your clothes Lunchbox, come hither..' she points to the shirt she's now wearing 'you like my cookies'. Holly laughs brightly, it's

good to hear that again, Gail realises. 'Luring me to the Dark side, Officer?' Holly grins cheekily, as she moves over the bed on her hands and knees.

When Holly is close enough, Gail grabs her by the scruff of her shirt and pulls her close, 'Kiss Me Now' she demands. 'As you wish..', and Holly

leans slowly forward, catching Gail's lips in a slow passionate kiss, slowly letting her tongue slip into Gail's mouth and she lets it dance a slow waltz

with Gail's. Gail moves her hands to Holly's sides, gripping them and pulling her as close as possible. She moans deeply, as Holly takes her lower

lip into her mouth. Gail rounds off the kiss, leaning slightly back, breathing heavily. She's catching her breath, pulling herself back together,

she doesn't want this to go any further tonight, she just wants to hold onto Holly. She slips further under the covers, pulling Holly with her, as much

Gail makes believe she doesn't cuddle, she's becoming quite a fan of Holly-cuddles. She's laying half over Holly, on arm over her waist, and her head

in the crook of Holly's neck. As they drift to sleep, she finally feel's she's home again. She grips Holly tighter, their bare legs tangled together.

This is home. Holly is her home. She assures herself that this is real, what a week ago she never thought she'd have again, is happening, and a few

happy tears fall on Holly's collarbone. They both sniffled a bit, emotionally drained but satisfied, holding onto each other and both falling into the

best night's sleep they've had in weeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
